


上叠阶地【7-8】完结

by juesare



Category: xinkouhuyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	上叠阶地【7-8】完结

七、  
沉默，胶水一般的沉默。何九华手机连上音响，放coldplay的adventure of a lifetime，吵杂的背景音黏稠。  
尚九熙听歌和何九华听歌是完全两个极端，何九华听歌只记得旋律，有时候节拍混乱前脚拍子赶后脚拍子是常有的事；而尚九熙就完全不一样，跟学素描一样，尚九熙就只注意每一下每一下的节奏声。  
晃着脚，尚九熙打开卧室的壁灯，手机一格一格的，推上灯的亮度。  
被过分明亮的灯光迷眼睛的何九华伸手揽住尚九熙的大腿，手搭着人内裤的边上，随着音乐，拖拖拉拉。  
手机的投影，放在天花板上。刘亚仁的燃烧。尚九熙喜欢的片子，下嘴唇肉感的男主抖动着打手枪，尚九熙扭过头去亲吻无聊划拉手机的何九华的嘴唇。  
装饰效果大于实际意义的风扇，发出嗡嗡的声响。陷下去的腰窝上，倾斜的冰块。皱着眉头，感受冰水横流。  
恍然间，仿佛回到一年前。  
厨房里煮着白酱和通心粉，何九华斜着滑动铲子，说起现在这房子的新邻居是个“扬州瘦马”。垃圾袋里全是避孕套还有一两瓶用空的润滑剂，咬着棒棒糖，尚九熙耷拉着人字拖下楼扔那装满的黑色塑料袋。  
楼梯口恰巧遇到那位女士。过分消瘦的身躯，胸腹异常的大，驼着背含胸走过。  
眉眼倒是风流样子，颧骨上带着粉嫩到假的色泽。  
于是，第二天的下午，只穿着内裤的邻居趴在那日常是何九华尚九熙两人翻云覆雨的床上，成为了尚九熙的模特。美人脊背上全是揉碎的花，精心保养的红指甲像是谁破碎的眼球。  
端着啤酒，何九华靠在门边，看几乎是绷直上弦一般的尚九熙作画。  
说起来，这是何九华第一次见尚九熙真正意义上的“创作”。敷衍的临摹当然不算数，墙壁涂鸦也不算正儿八经。曾经高潮后的不应期里，何九华舔舐着尚九熙因为出汗而咸苦的手指，问为什么不给自己画幅画，哪怕素描也成。  
“我不画人。”  
女人柔软洁净的肉体平摊，尚九熙的刮刀和笔刷像是分尸利器，女人的眼睛直勾勾盯着床头的药盒子看，仿佛能在那里面看到自己的前世今生。  
浴袍不知道是从哪里变出来的，穿戴整齐的女人像是红色的山茶突然闭合。自觉的从何九华的烟盒里取一支点上，说起自己的情夫。  
有钱又窝囊的已婚男人。  
女人留下银行卡，说顺便帮她装裱。尚九熙咬着袖子上的线头犹豫半天，最终答应卖出去这幅算不上肖像画的人体图。  
女人心满意足，踩着高跟鞋提提哐哐走向对面。  
关上门的一瞬间，何九华就倒在花中，深陷在故意拍松的被褥里。  
只剩下高耸的性器，漏出猩红的头。  
女人的香气在两人鼻子边围绕，尚九熙咬住枕套，吃了一嘴干花瓣。吐在何九华胸前，再用脸蹭掉。何九华第一次那么温柔又深情的抚摸尚九熙的头发，颤抖的唇抿掉尚九熙人中上的汗水。  
这房子，快没水了。  
掰着手指头，尚九熙咬着冰棍算还能洗二十次澡做十次饭。何九华拎着外卖回来，单手搂住尚九熙的头说想不想去开房。  
不回应。  
北方的天气从五月开始就变得极端，上午还在下水，下午就变得炎热。刘筱亭开了辆单车，去大学里面找张九泰。上次刘筱亭把自己的身份证丢在张九泰的沙发缝隙里，说不上是不是故意，但这确非取不可。  
微信聊天记录还停留在三十分钟前，张九泰说他要去开个会。  
百无聊赖，学校的奶茶又稀又甜，撕开小口把那液体全部倒出去，一口一个咬碎冰块。刘筱亭知道自己脸嫩，肆无忌惮的问不认识的女生借了一下校园卡进了图书馆，坐在一楼大厅里看那本赫尔曼·黑塞的《德米安》。  
等张九泰找到刘筱亭的时候，手上书已经翻到了强盗那一章。  
“我的表层意识生活在家庭的正派世界中，否认那个喷薄而出的新世界。同时，我又生活在隐秘的幻想、欲望、渴望中，因为我的童年已悄然崩塌。”  
说起来，这还真的算是刘筱亭第一次见“阳光”下的张九泰。看起来干净，充满秩序感，精神，富有责任心。  
想起哪本书上说的，“领导力面相”。  
晚餐真的很敷衍，刘筱亭想着sex\sex\sex，一点什么东西都不想吃，张九泰买了一份七寸的披萨和一杯可乐，盯着手机吃完了。出租车上刘筱亭把玩张九泰的手，从包里掏出指甲剪给张九泰剪手指的倒刺。  
站在下车的地方不想走，刘筱亭把手里的袋子从左手换到右手，看手腕上的勒痕。张九泰点燃了烟，抽一半，自己掉下去一半。刘筱亭捏着一点烟灰，抹在自己虎口上。  
一栋楼，就张九泰的房间是昏暗的。  
“来吧，我们去点亮它。”  
电梯往上爬着，数字增加。手与手相互纠缠，张九泰咬破了刘筱亭的锁骨，疼得缩脖子，却依旧紧贴着，等待着下一次的来临。  
“你明明害怕，为什么还要来？”  
恶魔吞噬灵魂，问无辜的绵羊。“你为什么要来？”绵羊跪在恶魔的教学，一边颤抖一边诉说自己的无上敬意。  
比起狡猾多段还虚伪的人类，我更喜欢身为恶魔的你。  
眼泪止不住的流淌，刘筱亭用手埋住脸，趴在张九泰的肩上，颤抖着，语无伦次的诉说自己的恐惧和渴望。恐惧世界的宠溺和对于堕落与现实的渴望。  
疼痛是现实的镜子。  
你到底是怎么面对痛苦？是喜欢还是厌恶？  
是恐惧。是永恒的恐惧。  
张九泰遇到过m，也有过“正常”的床伴，但刘筱亭这种却是第一个，实打实的第一个。他自尊又自卑，矛盾又沉默，灵魂那么纤弱，毅力却那么执着。  
It’s terrible thing,love is  
楼道灯是亮的，门口坐着一个人。  
抱着速写本的，尚九熙。  
八、  
尚九熙并没有解释自己为什么要来，只是跟在刘筱亭身后进了房间，脱了鞋坐在地毯上，一页一页的翻速写本。从冰箱里翻酒，给刘筱亭一罐给尚九熙一罐。  
“要我打电话给九华吗？”刘筱亭掏出手机，伸长胳膊去摸瘫倒在沙发上的数据线。尚九熙抬头望了一眼，没说要也没说不要。  
张九泰盘腿坐在沙发上，从扶手上拿起kindle。刘筱亭上次说过的《谢里宝贝》，张九泰抱着姑且相信你的品位的心思胡乱瞅，手在水墨屏上滑动。  
空气压抑，只剩下尚九熙那边传来的翻动纸张的声音。  
靠着沙发边，刘筱亭倚靠张九泰的小腿。他的不安感自从遇到张九泰之后承几何般上升，张九泰没办法，习惯一切自己觉得过密的身体接触和情感交流。刘筱亭被张九泰按着去看心理医生，没有办法解决。  
保持原状满足需求，这话像是张九泰的枷锁。  
我负担不起一个人的精神状态，所以我只能，只能无休止的进入你的生活。  
有意协调过的生活关系在家居陈设上表现的异常明显，尚九熙一进屋就发现，但他现在陷入情绪的怪圈，自身都处于绷紧无助的状态，哪有心思管对方是真的找到良人还是玩的太渣。  
隔很久的敲门声，何九华有着不错的方向感，来这么晚一定是站在门口抽了根烟。  
刘筱亭不介意烟味，估计是尚九熙不喜欢。  
坐在尚九熙身边，手搭在速写本边上看每一张纸。上面有的只有一点几笔，有的是整幅满篇。何九华亲吻着尚九熙的耳垂，逐渐使力取走那速写本。  
整本速写太温暖了，不像尚九熙。或者换个说法，不像“我们认识的尚九熙”。  
维持温柔是辛苦又卑微的，对别人是，对绘画也是。尚九熙想在绘画面前装成无事发生的单纯少年，掏出自己最后一点点的清纯和对万事万物的信任进行压榨。何九华只当尚九熙是情绪最近又不稳定，根本没想到尚九熙竟然自我虐待一般几乎是浪费自己的那仅存的一点点温柔和善良。  
“别画了。”  
速写本丢在沙发上，尚九熙手被牵着，颤抖着，抚摸何九华的脸颊。  
被牵着手，刘筱亭被张九泰拉着站起来，站在玄关那踩下匡威的鞋跟。  
“别看了，走啦。”  
楼下，已经有蚊子了，嗡嗡响。两个人一前一后，张九泰抽着烟，还带着一丝丝凉意的风把烟味往刘筱亭身上吹。小区的路灯不是很亮，一群蛾子无头无脑的绕着。早上好像才灌溉过那些绿化，在灯光下散发着油亮的绿色。  
手机链子挂在手腕上，与手表碰撞发出声响。柔软的皮肤留下红印，像极了红疹。  
指甲划皮肤的声音，吓得张九泰回头。  
“手放下。”  
语气凶了，张九泰转过来，把刘筱亭的手塞进自己衣服兜里。灯光好昏暗好昏暗，脚步声不响，一切静悄悄。  
细密的交谈，聊喜欢的乐队，聊找不到的钥匙扣，聊丢在体育馆的水杯，聊上次刮胡子的时候划破的下巴。张九泰的耐心在那一刻暴涨，轻晃着自己的外套，嗓子里面痒痒的。烟头丢在垃圾桶上，有只流浪猫拨拉着玩。  
“刘筱亭，”双手被从口袋里拿出来，穿过外套和贴身短袖的缝隙，绕成一个亲密的，拥抱姿势。  
“你来奴役我吧。”摇晃灯光下，皱着眉头的张九泰，声音像是掺了糖水。  
蝉鸣出柔软的曲调，刘筱亭咬着嘴唇，趴在张九泰的怀里。  
点点头。  
哪怕只是被一时的情语晃了眼，我也情愿。  
谁不是甜蜜爱情的飞蛾呢。  
屋子里的灯被关了，何九华找了好久的开关来关上的。尚九熙怕黑，小时候的挑食导致有一点夜盲。缩在沙发边上，抱着速写本，等何九华来给自己一个怀抱。  
被抱在怀中，心跳逐渐趋于相似的频率。尚九熙拿脑袋去蹭何九华的肩膀，软绵绵的问何九华怎么把人家屋子主人赶走了。  
“不要管别人，管管我好不好。”  
“好。”  
“我给那房子换锁了，钥匙我拿了两把，一把给你。水费我充了，花了我小三千，不知道能用多久，看着办吧。净水器我昨天装好了，呲我一身。”  
窗外别人家的灯光照在茶几上的啤酒罐表面，像是一朵摇摇欲坠的云。何九华这人，本身就有灵魂残缺，还咬着牙承担尚九熙那一份精神痛苦。疯子真是疯了，非要去拯救另一个疯子。  
何九华点燃那一根最后的香烟，看漂浮的雾气在房间里盘旋。  
何九华，真是个疯子，真他妈是个疯子。尚九熙捏过被含在嘴里的香烟，在茶几上按灭，将即将漂浮而出的烟圈吞进嘴里。  
“我的回答。”  
这算是什么回答不重要，两个人相互依靠，叛离世界也不是难事。  
也许过了那么几天，四个人难得的去吃一顿正儿八经的晚餐。刘筱亭站在站台等张九泰下班，手里捏着张九泰的外套。  
医生叹息着说，这成为一对情侣有好有坏，病情可能不恶化，但可能也不会再好转了。张九泰站在走廊长长的舒口气，谁能想到张九泰在恋爱这段关系中，竟然是更自卑的那一个呢。  
夏桂开了，摇曳在学校门口，刘筱亭端着水杯，计算张九泰从校门口到站台需要多少步子。他默默计算过，并且把这串数字设置为自己邮箱的密码。  
虽然邮箱日常用来收账单。  
张九泰留校读研了，手续办好，最近忙着帮刘筱亭搬家。尚九熙踹掉刘筱亭的凳子，说你男朋友就是一疯子。刘筱亭在何九华手上留下深深一牙印，说彼此彼此。  
最后那城南的隧道还是延期交稿了，尚九熙被何九华带去白俄罗斯玩了一圈。在宾馆某天躁郁症又发作，折断了何九华的手臂。  
没办法，提前回国，顺便陪何九华做离职手续。  
说是开个书店或者咖啡馆，最后却是开了个轻食。尚九熙在开业当天，第一次没有排除安定。  
昏昏欲睡中，他讨到何九华的一个吻。  
也许是，关于未来的呢。  
爱意汹涌冲刷，温柔永恒叠加。


End file.
